


Better Than This

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e22 Requiem (X-Files), F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: Requiem Missing Scene. After Mulder comforts Scully when she visits his motel room, she comes to a realization.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54
Collections: X-Files Dialogue Fanfic Exchange (2021)





	Better Than This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msrheadcanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrheadcanon/gifts).



> Thanks so much to Jeri @fragilevixen for the last min beta!! :)
> 
> Msrheadcanon's prompt was "How long was I asleep?"
> 
> This takes place shortly after Scully comes to Mulder's motel room feeling sick and feverish, after having their heart to heart conversation.
> 
> @Msrheadcanon, I hope I did your prompt justice! Enjoy!!

They laid in silence for what seemed like an eternity at the time, but would later realize that it had passed by them like the speed of light as if a switch had been flicked.

And it had, just a few months back. Everything as they knew it had changed once they finally consummated their relationship, taking their partnership to the next level.

Scully sighed and her head finally seemed to stop spinning as she came back to the center. Her churning stomach also seemed to finally settle. Mulder's embrace seemed to have some sort of healing properties, not that she would admit to believing in that sort of thing.

Turning ever so slightly, she saw Mulder already fast asleep beside her, his arm still draped around her waist. It was unusual for him and it wasn't even that late. She resisted the urge to touch his face, not that it would be unwelcome at this stage, but she didn't have the heart to wake him.

Feeling well enough to pull herself out of bed, she ever so gently moved his arm from around her as she slipped out from underneath him. He hummed and shifted slightly and for a moment, she feared she'd woken him from his peaceful slumber. 

She watched as he seemed to settle back against the bed with a contented sigh. Tiptoeing into the bathroom, she quickly closed the door behind her and turned the faucet handles of the bathroom sink. 

Allowing the water to run, she caught a glance of her reflection in the mirror. Her pale visage staring back at her, menacingly. She felt better, but couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. In otherwise normal circumstances, she would have presumed pregnancy as a doctor. But she knew that was impossible in her case. 

Was the cancer back? A shiver ran down her spine. 

No, it couldn't be. 

She palmed her neck for a moment, the familiar little scar pressing back at her in reassurance. Looking back at her reflection for just a moment, she proceeded to scoop up the running water in her hands and splashed it over her face. Its coolness washed away any fatigue that may have set in. She ran her hands through her hair, correcting any evidence of being in bed.

She recalled a moment just like this a few months ago. Only, that time she had made a hasty getaway from Mulder's apartment and felt as if she were doing the walk of shame down the halls of the Hoover building. Not that she regretted what happened. It was something else entirely. She just didn’t know exactly how to explain it. Maybe he was right. Maybe there was more than this. More than this case, more than the X-Files. But not if it meant living a life without Mulder.

With a small chuckle, she patted her face dry with the thin, motel hand towel before creaking the door back open. She could hear the sound of Mulder's soft snores as she slowly stepped out. As she walked toward the bed, she allowed herself to indulge in his angelic appearance for a moment before she decided she could use some fresh air. 

She slipped on her shoes as quickly, and as quietly, as she could before cracking the door open to greet the cool Oregon air. It had dropped a few degrees in the past hour she noted with a glance at her watch. Struck with the sudden overwhelming feeling that someone was watching her, she scanned the area of the motel and the parking lot just beyond it for any sign of life.

As she looked around, she noted the sudden spur of a car engine and someone pulling away in a haste. She squinted her eyes slightly, struggling to see inside. All she was met with a quick pair of male eyes before the car sped off into the night. Maybe, she was onto something…or maybe it was nothing.

She opened the door to see Mulder suddenly jump into action. In her sudden haste to go back inside, she was probably louder than she intended to be.

"Scully?" He said, suddenly wide awake and alert.

"Where did you go? Is everything okay," he asked, suddenly recalling the night's earlier events.

Scully nodded, though hesitantly. She couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. "Yeah. I just went to get some fresh air."

"How long was I asleep?" 

"Forty minutes, maybe? Not long," she said.

Mulder nodded and he could sense the shift in her demeanor. 

"What is it, Scully?"

"I don't know. I just had a feeling I was being watched while I was outside and then I saw a car drive off like they were in a real hurry."

Mulder sighed as he moved from the bed to the window, taking a glance through the shades. Nothing but quiet darkness greeted him from beyond.

"Looks clear, but if you really think someone might be watching us, whoever it might be, we can check out…go somewhere else…" he suggested. "You can explain to Skinner."

Scully shook her head all of a sudden and sank onto the mattress. "No. I don't know. It's probably nothing. Who would be following us on this case anyway?"

Mulder couldn't help but chuckle. "I don't know. We have quite the track record of enemies. You know, pissing people off comes with the territory and all that. There's always someone wanting our heads."

Scully smiled. "You're definitely not wrong about that."

"Are you sure you're alright, Scully?" 

Scully turned toward him as he walked back to the bed. "Yeah. I feel better now. I think a soda might help, actually."

Mulder raised his eyebrows. "Agent Scully, drinking soda?"

"Yeah. Now go get us some drinks before I change my mind."

"Yes, ma'am," Mulder replied as he fetched his wallet. It wasn't often that Scully allowed her to indulge and he might as well seize the opportunity.

"Oh, and Mulder, let's just stay here tonight. We don't need to find another hotel. Let's stay here," she insisted, hoping Mulder would pick up her inclination. 

To her surprise, Mulder's lips puckered. "Now, that's not a bad idea, even though I'm sure it goes against FBI policy. Two agents cohorting and all."

"Who says anyone has to know?" Scully asked. "Plus, it was you who said there was more I needed to do with my life as I recall."

Mulder shrugged. "Oh I don't know, maybe whoever you think might be spying on us."

"Hmm, well let's give them something to talk about."

Mulder slipped into his jacket, jamming the cash into his jeans. "Now, I like where this is going."

"Don't get cocky, G-Man," Scully said with a swat to his ass. "Now, go."

"Alright, G-Woman. Keep those sheets warm for me, will ya?" he smirked as the door slipped shut behind him.

"Don't count on it," she called out after him, watching the way his jeans clutched his buttocks like a glove.

End

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As you may have guessed, it was Krycek watching Mulder and Scully's motel room. I went back to the transcripts as I wrote this one and figured I'd add it in. I loved expanding on this scene.


End file.
